December, 17th
by Ailec-12
Summary: December, 1991. Christmas is coming closer and Tony has no intention of spending it with his parents. He is set on going somewhere warmer than New York. However, Jarvis's idea may be even warmer. And who can resist celebrating Christmas in the middle of December? Besides, he has not seen his favourite aunt in some time. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tony had thought there was no one in the mansion. All the employees were busy at preparing the Christmas party at Washington, DC, so he thought he would have no problem to collect his things and go on an early holiday trip. However, planning was definitely not his strong suit.

"Are you going somewhere, young sir?"

Tony spun around, startled, even though it was just Jarvis. The old butler was at the door frame, with a knowing look in his eyes that made clear he did not really need an answer. He received one anyway.

"Yeah, Jarvis. I've heard Los Angeles is a better place to spend the winter." He tried a lopsided smile. It always worked with everyone around him, but it fell dead against Jarvis's gaze, inscrutable for him.

"And what about Christmas? There's only a week left."

At this, Tony hesitated. He could not just say he did not care about Christmas. It would sound as empty as his smile had been. He attempted to come up with something else, but in the end there was no better reply.

He shrugged off apathetically to give credibility to his answer and turned around to keep putting clothes in a bag.

"Who cares about it? The old folks certainly won't care whether I'm there or in Europe."

"Tony, that's not—"

"Don't you dare say it isn't true, Jarvis." His voice was suddenly full of burning anger. He tightened his fists and made nothing to sound calmer when he went on. "It is. We've both seen it party after party. I even doubt they'd notice at all that I'm not there if I don't say anything. Which is why I won't."

There were several seconds of dead silence. Tony knew he had been harsh on who deserved nothing of it. Actually, he had been losing his temper with Jarvis more and more lately. He turned to the family's butler once more, even though he soon realised there were no words left to say.

They both were hurt and neither of them bothered in hiding it from the other. However, the protectiveness Jarvis felt towards the boy he had seen grow up was far stronger. And he would always think first of Tony.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Jarvis, gesturing to the bags on the desk. To his credit, he sounded neither resigned nor disappointed with the outcome.

"No, thanks," the young man replied. His smile was smaller than those he used to offer the paparazzi, but also softer. "Jarvis, you're the best."

Tony started to zip his bags, but he was stopped shortly when he heard some very familiar words. Those words had always got him out of trouble.

"I may know what we can do."

If it had been anyone else, Tony would have told them what they could do with their advice. But it was Jarvis and he could not help the curiosity and interest that his words sparkled.

He looked the man in the eye, silently prompting him to continue.

"I've heard Miss Carter is in the country. Why don't we call her and have her meeting us?"

Tony's eyes, which had got brighter at the mention of Peggy, became confused.

"Wanna throw me a goodbye party or something like that?"

"I'd think neither you nor Miss Carter is the sort of person who goes to goodbye parties," stated Jarvis with his usual sharpness. "No. I'm talking about having a Christmas party the three of us."

There was a pause, since it was one of those rare occasions in which Tony was rendered speechless.

"Jarvis, you know she'll be too busy for parties of any kind," he tried to refuse when he recovered his voice. "Besides, it's not like I care about Christmas anyway. I'll be fine with some blonde in Los Angeles."

Again, he attempted a smirk and, even though that time he was more successful in putting it on, it did not fool Jarvis in the slightest.

"Well, I do care about spending Christmas with you. And she will, too."

It touched Tony deeper than he would ever feel comfortable to admit. His life after the MIT had not been perfect, but it had been easier than at Howard's house or at the boarding school. Women may not be the affection he had sought all his life, but it was within reach, and so was the freedom to go wherever he pleased. However, even if Peggy's and Jarvis's love hurt a little because it reminded him of his always-absent parents, it was within reach, too, and felt more valuable than anyone else's affection, because it felt free and unconditional as well.

"You're way too sentimental, old man," Tony said, but it was his smile the one that wavered ever so slightly. "But I guess I can delay my trip a couple of days."

Jarvis offered him a soft smile in return.

"I'll call Miss Carter," the butler said, for even though Tony loved his adoptive aunt dearly, he knew it would be easier for him if he did not have to make the call.

"Okay. Tomorrow then, I guess?"

"Yes, I'll have everything ready by tomorrow evening. Your parents are scheduled to arrive the next day, so I don't think there will be any problem."

"I hope so," muttered Tony, trying not to let himself become gloomier at the mention of his parents' arrival.

* * *

Of course, Peggy Carter agreed immediately. She used not to let any chance to see Tony pass.

To be honest, he could have arranged everything for dinner within the same day, but he had a powerful reason to need an extra day. Christmas would not be Christmas without presents. Peggy had thought the same, but she had not wanted to tell him what she had come up with as a Christmas present for Tony.

And so, the morning of the 16th, Edwin Jarvis got out of the mansion alone with the perfect gift in mind.

It could seem difficult to buy for someone who had everything money could buy. However, it was not so. Tony was grateful for any present that gave indication it had been bought or made thinking of him.

Jarvis had been reflecting what to give him all the previous evening and night. He knew Tony was extremely proud of his robot Dum-E, which he had made some months ago. From that thought, he obtained his idea.

He printed a photo of him and a nine-year-old Tony with one of the engines he had built at that time. Tony wore a Christmas sweater and, despite hating that sort of clothing, he had a big grin on his face. For the second part of his gift, Jarvis would have liked to knit another Christmas sweater, but he had no time, so he had decided to buy one. Yet, that time he had planned the item would not be for Tony, but Dum-E.

In the end, besides a child-sized sweater, he also bought a matching hat. That, together with the framed photograph, would make a decent present despite the little time he had had. At least, Jarvis hoped it would make Tony smile.

In spite of repeating he did not care about Christmas, right after lunch the boy helped him to get the huge living room ready for when Peggy would show up. Neither of them knew when she would arrive exactly. Jarvis did know Tony had tried to find it out, but not even hacking could tell him where the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was currently.

Peggy arrived a few hours later, in time for dinner. As elegantly dressed as always, she did not carry anything with her, so Tony's gift must be in her handbag. Upon seeing each other, both her smile and the young inventor's were equally bright.

"Auntie Peggy!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

They hugged each other tightly. The emotion in their embrace brought to Jarvis a painful memory of Peggy and Howard. Yet, at the same time, it was delightful to see their dynamic. There were few people who Tony allowed himself to relax around, but only with Peggy Carter he would let himself go completely and enjoy life as a child should.

"Hi, Tony. I've missed you so much," she replied, still not letting him go.

When she finally did, Peggy looked at who had been her partner in crime for a while.

"Nice to see you, too, Jarvis. I can't wait to see what you boys have prepared for tonight."

"Happy to see you, too, Miss Carter. If you'd follow me." He went to the living room and smiled when, behind his back, he heard Tony chuckled at his pretence of sounding formal.

Peggy let out a gasp as she entered the room and saw all the Christmas decorations he and Tony had been all afternoon putting up. The room was illuminated by dim lights and the fire burning in the hearth. A few lit candles only added to the atmosphere.

"It's beautiful. Have you two done this in a day?"

"In an afternoon," corrected Tony. "Jarvis has been cooking all morning before lunch, but he won't tell me what he's made."

"Well, I think that's an important question, don't you, Mr. Jarvis?" She was teasing him, but her questioning look was still impressive. Jarvis, however, was well used to her severe voice in situations when she did mean it, so he just put on a small smirk.

"Of course. Sit down. I'll bring dinner."

They did as they were told, chatting all the while. Jarvis noticed that, whereas Peggy had got rid of her coat when she entered, she still had her purse with her.

Several moments later, he came back carrying a succulent roast turkey with potatoes. They were still talking, but Tony interrupted himself to look up at the butler with bright eyes.

"Oh, my God, Jarvis. Tell me you've made either spotted dick or Christmas pudding for dessert."

"What would you say if I told you I've made both?" he asked, teasingly, as he put the turkey down.

"Damn. I love your Britishness," moaned Tony dramatically, which made Peggy laugh earnestly.

They let Jarvis in charge of cutting the turkey. Then, when the three of them were served, they began to eat, although their chat did not stop once. They did not mention sad topics —Peggy did not even ask after Howard and Maria or why Tony was not spending Christmas at home. They had plenty of interesting things to talk about, so they did, and they enjoyed the company like they were able to do on scarce occasions.

They were full by the time they finished the main and only course of the dinner. Tony wanted to show Dum-E to Peggy, so they took a break before going for dessert.

"I've improved him since the last time you saw it. He can recognise my shape now in addition to my voice," he explained to her as he got up. "I'll be right back."

Peggy nodded smiling and watched him until he got out. Then, her smile became smaller and the light in her brown eyes dimmed.

"How's he really, Jarvis?" she asked in a low voice the butler had only heard when things did not look very favourable.

"Better now he's had a decent Christmas dinner at last," he replied honestly.

She nodded and then, was pensive for some seconds.

"We could give him his presents now, before dessert."

"That's an excellent idea," agreed Jarvis. There was no further talk about the youngest Stark, because all Peggy had to say, she had already said it to his father.

When Tony came back with his robot a few minutes later, they had their presents at hand, although only Jarvis's were at sight. The young brunet put his creation on the floor near Peggy, slightly confused by the parcels the butler had with him.

"What's that?" He sounded almost suspicious.

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Jarvis replied, handing him out the wrapped presents.

Almost unconsciously, he took them, but did not remove the wrapping right away. He hesitated for a second before deciding to speak.

"I... I don't have anything for you, guys," he said.

"You're here," Peggy cut in, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. "That's all we want."

He gave them a shy smile and began to unwrap his presents. He could not help a grimace as he saw the Christmas-themed sweater and hat. However, when he took them out and saw how small they were, he looked at Jarvis, absolutely puzzled. The butler directed a pointed look at Dum-E.

"We wouldn't want to run the risk of your newest creation catching a cold, would we?"

When Tony finally understood, he let out a loud laugh. Still grinning, he crouched down, wearing Dum-E with the ridiculous clothes. They admired the sight for some seconds, but he still had another present left and did not take long to remove the wrapping of that one. As he looked over the picture, his smile became much softer and he looked Jarvis in the eye before speaking.

"Thanks, Jarvis. I love it."

Peggy, who had been watching the scene clearly amused, gazed at Jarvis, too. Her eyes shone with approval. Then, she cleared her throat.

"I've also got something."

Right away, Tony turned to her. Peggy took a very small object from her handbag and put it on his open palm.

"I know you've been having problems to give a voice to Dum-E that doesn't sound idiotic. That chip," she said, gesturing to the tiny microchip she had gave him, "contains a small part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technology, but I believe it'll be the little push you need to develop your project."

Between the portrait and that thought, Tony's eyes had become wet. He stared down at the chip in his hand, astonished, and then up at the woman. Words failed him for a second and he launched forward to hug her.

"Thanks, Auntie Peggy. I'll give it a good use, I promise."

"I know you will," she said, returning the hug.

He let her go in order to turn to Jarvis. Without a second thought, he gave a hurried hug to the older man.

"Thank you for this."

Awkwardly, Jarvis returned it as well. As soon as Tony stepped away, he got up.

"I'm going to get the dessert."

When a minute later he returned with the two puddings, Tony's reaction did not make itself wait.

"I call dibs on setting the Christmas pudding on fire!" he shouted immediately.

"Not a chance," cut in Peggy. "You don't set a pudding on fire, you flambé it. Besides, I bags it!"

"No way!" Tony protested as Peggy laughed.

Right at that moment, the telephone rang. Jarvis looked at the clock, which read half past one, and frowned. Who would be calling at that hour? It must be important. He was about to get out to answer the call, but first, he turned toward his dinner company.

"Don't dare flambé the pudding without me," he warned, as severe as he could be gazing their falsely innocent expressions.

And to think that they were the fearsome director of a secret spy organisation and the playboy in the making that apparently did not care about anything but himself. Incapable of holding back a smile as he got out of the room, Jarvis finally picked up the telephone.

He kept hearing Tony and Peggy laughing in the background when he answered. And then, all of a sudden, he stopped hearing them. Later on, he would not even remember what he had said —he had probably asked for them to repeat what they had said, so he could be absolutely certain he had heard them just right the first time. However, he did remember the exact words they told him once they checked it was Stark mansion they were talking to.

"There has been a car crash near Long Island. I regret to inform neither Howard nor Maria Stark has made it."

The butler hung up with few words, writing down a direction without being aware of why he should do so. Slowly, sounds came back to him. Tony and Peggy. How was he going to told them the news? As in a daze, he returned to the room where the two kept fighting over who would set fire to the pudding. They turned towards him, ready to continue the joke, but they shut up at once upon seeing his pale face.

"Jarvis, are you okay?" one of them asked. He could not say who —he felt as if he was going to throw up.

He managed to reach a chair and sat down. He stared at his shaking hands for a few seconds, knowing he needed to find the words that would make the others aware of the terrible truth, of what had just happened. He just did not know if he would find the strength to do so. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked up. Both Peggy and Tony were staring back at him, utterly worried.

"There's been a car crash." He repeated the words he had been told. "They haven't made it. Mr. and Mrs. Stark. I'm so sorry, Tony," he blurted out, unable to keep it inside for another moment.

"What?" Tony cried out. "That can't be. They were... They were at—"

"They were returning to New York," cut off Jarvis. It was barely a whisper, but any sound seemed strident in the suddenly stifling quiet of the house.

Tony started to walk up and down nervously and, when Peggy attempted to embrace him, he pushed her away.

"Was he drunk?" he asked with sudden anger in his voice. "Why did he always drink so much?"

He ran both hands across his hair desperately and looked like he would collapse at any moment. However, he just faced away from them.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked, lost and anxious.

"We need to go to the police. They'll probably want someone to identify the bodies," Peggy said, in a very matter-of-fact voice that only tried to hide her own shock and pain.

No one questioned it when Peggy drove. Even if it was only on the surface, she was the calmest of them all. Jarvis was sitting on the backseat with Tony, even though the young inventor did not want anyone to touch him or comfort him in any way.

When they arrived to the morgue, Obadiah Stane was already there. Jarvis and Peggy frowned upon seeing him, since neither of them liked him nor trust him. Yet, right then, the important thing was Tony, so they both bit back any comments and decided to ignore how much they disliked that Howard's partner was there as well.

"I can go in," Peggy offered Tony gently when the medical examiner got out and asked for someone to identify the bodies.

"No, I'll do it," Tony said, managing a somewhat firm voice.

"Tony—" Peggy started, but she was cut off.

"I'll go with you," Stane offered. Tony gave him a tiny nod and they got in before Peggy or Jarvis could say anything else.

They looked at each other helplessly. Jarvis started to regret having handled the news so badly. He wanted to believe Tony was still in shock, and that he would have agreed to any of them accompanying him inside.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity in complete silence. However, when Tony finally got out, things did not get better.

"How are you?" Peggy asked softly at once.

Tony did not look at her before answering.

"They still don't know if dad... if Howard was drunk." It had been a long time since the last occasion Tony had called Howard 'dad,' so despite the pain, he hesitated.

"You're not alone, Tony," Peggy stated, in an attempt to reassure him. It had no reaction on the boy's part, though. Jarvis did not like his aloof attitude at all. It used to be a mask that broke down after the right words, but now, it seemed solider than ever.

"I'd rather be alone now, though."

"All right," Jarvis cut in at last. "We can drive you home—"

"No," Tony cut off. He did not even sound impatient. It was like he was just stating a fact. "Obie had already offered me a ride," he said, still not looking at anyone. Peggy glared at Stane. Her clear disapproval would have made other men think twice, but he said nothing. He just put a hand on Tony's back and conducted him towards the exit, before the impotent looks of Jarvis and Peggy. "See ya," Tony told them, barely turning around. He did raise his hand, although that was not how he said goodbye to them.

As he saw him go away, Jarvis had the feeling once again that he had failed Tony immensely. The boy was slipping away, out of his reach, and before his own eyes. The butler hoped it was not for good. Surely there was still hope that the situation could be fixed and that it would be their support what he would seek later on. Nevertheless, that hope was shattered when, months later, Tony became the young CEO of Stark Industries and Obadiah Stane turned to be his right-hand man. Jarvis thought he should have seen it coming. The man was the only candidate to fill a paternal role that could not be for his absent father or for the family's butler.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Looking forward to your reviews. It's what helps me to keep improving!**


End file.
